monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blair De Ghoul
Blair DeGhoul (właściwie Willows)- Córka gargulicy oraz ducha, pochodzi z Paryża choć posiada zarówno korzenie polskie, litewskie oraz niemieckie. Dziewczyna reaguje bardzo gwałtownie i emocjonalnie, z płaczu potrafi przejść w stan euforii szybciej niż trwa pstryknięcie palcem, miewa swoje humorki i bardzo często "strzela focha" mówi, że jest osobą, która nie używa sarkazmu, inaczej sądzi jej całe otoczenie, bardzo często go używa. Na ogół jest szczera, oraz stara się byc obiektywna, aczkolwiek zawsze zachowuje dystans od innych,ma to głębsze podłoże. Raczej pozostaje zamknięta w swoim własnym świecie gdzie jest jej najlepiej. Reaguje silnie na każdą (jej zdaniem) niesprawiedliwość, ma cięty język, a dzięki szerokiemu zasobowi słownictwa i dość dobrej dykcji, szybko daje znać o swoich przekonaniach. Ma bardzo donośny głos, czasem wydaje się że krzyczy, w głębi serca jest wrażliwa i prawie że codziennie płacze, czasami wydaje jej się, że odpowiada za cały świat, obawia się, że mogłaby zostać zastąpiona, co jest jej największym lękiem więc jej ambicją jest dążenie do bycia perfekcyjną, jedyną, wyjątkową, posiada swoje własne niezachwiane wartości - nie ulega wpływowi innych osób, jesli tego nie chce. Upiorce dają się we znaki nie tylko brak kultury jak np. mlaskanie przy jedzeniu, czy buty na parapecie, Blair nie znosi osób o podwyższonym "ego" typowych klasowych gwiazdek, dla których szczytem celów życiowych jest kupno białych kozaczków. Aż się wzdryga jak o takich osobach myśli. Blair wciąż poszukuje swoich rodzinnych korzeni, uwielbia tematy zagadek i niewyjaśnionych zjawisk (zwłaszcza takich z przeszłości), kocha również animacje (jest trochę infantylna), musicale (i kocha muzykę, choć nie gra ani nie śpiewa - chciałaby, ale cóż, brak talentu) herbatę, architekturę krajów europejskich, języki obce, sztukę i wszystko co tym podobne, ma dużo zainteresowań. Jest swego rodzaju smakoszem - nie tylko w kwestii spożywanych posiłków, starannie wybiera swoje towarzystwo, oraz wartości, które do niej docierają i informacje. Często porównuje się do syntezatora "potrafię różne wątki złączyć w jeden, harmonijny" nie daje się do końca poznać, ale także nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Co ciekawe, gargulica pisze własne teksty piosenek i czasem próbuje je śpiewać. Jak twierdzi pisanie piosenek przynosi jej radość i ją odpręża. Odkąd tylko poznała swoje korzenie od strony ojca, nie rozstaje się w rodzinną pamiątką, świadczy to o jej sentymentalności. Dziewczyna kocha brac udział w wieczorkach typu "karaoke", choć jest osobą wstydliwą i bez zachęty sama nie weźmie udziału, odkąd tylko weszła na scenę, poczuła że na pewno, scena nie jest nie dla niej. Potrafi się niesamowicie rozkręcić, jakby szamiast niej stała zupełnie inna osoba, mimo to, upiorka woli śpiewać dla siebie "do kotleta", z uwagi na swoją wstydliwość, wobec czego mało osób słyszało jej śpiew, prawie że nikt. Głos upiorka ma (jak usłyszała nie raz) doskonały pod funk, pop, oraz jazz, a także mieszanek tych utworów, dziewczynę nie ciągnie na Scenę, ale kiedy już się na niej znajdzie...potrafi ukazać siebie od zupełnie innej, rozrywkowej strony. Pomimo mocnych oraz często krytycznych, pesymistycznych tekstów wydobywanych z jej ust, Blair jest mocna jedynie w gębie, nie potrafiłaby obronić się fizycznie, co innego w przypadku ważnej dla niej osoby, upiorka potrafiłaby śmiało przywalić komuś, ale trzęsłaby się przy tym jak osika. Osobowość Blair jest lojalną i prawdomówną osobą (co nie oznacza, że nie potrafi nagiąć prawdy, zwłaszcza kiedy może to mieć dla niej korzyść). Zawsze chętnie udziela dobrych rad, jednak trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest popularna. Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, poprzysiągła sobie, że tjuż nigdy więcej nie będzie pełnić roli kozła ofiarnego, nabrała pewności siebie (oraz ciętego języka) już potrafi się obronić. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, w jednej chwili płacze, a pięć minut później potrafi cieszyć się jak małe dziecko. Nie daje się oszukać; widzi wszystko takim jakim jest, mówi co myśli i czuje, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Denerwują ją telewizyjne gwiazdki i popularne grupki. Nie znosi ich sposobu bycia i traktowania innych. Blair też nie cierpi typowych szkolnych "księżniczek", które myślą, że są lepsze od innych, bo mają markowe ciuchy i kosmetyki. Takim osobom Blair bardzo chętnie podstawia nogę. Nienawidzi również przemocy wobec zwierząt, gargulica uważa, że takie osoby powinno się spętać, wrzucić do klatki i wywieźć na Alcatraz. Jedną z jej cech jest to, że najpierw robi, później myśli. Jednak nie upokarza innych i nie wysuwa wniosków bez dowodów. Jest także staranna, uczynna i odpowiedzialna, nawet, gdy targają nią emocje. Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, nienawidzi, gdy ktoś zrobi rzecz, której nie toleruje (np. mlaskanie podczas posiłku), wtedy ma ochotę swój gniew przerzucić na daną osobę, (np. niemile zwracając mu uwagę) lubi mieć ostatnie słowo, zwłaszcza, jeśli sprawa dotyczy także i jej. Bardzo często przyjmuje też swój punkt widzenia i patrzy tylko pod pryzmatem własnych potrzeb, często zapominając o innych, lecz nie robi tego z chciwości, lecz z częstej niewiedzy o potrzebach innych osób. Jest też osobą lekko chaotyczną, gdyż jej charakterek przeczy sam sobie, jest też bardzo wrażliwa na otoczenie, gdyż ma wielkie poczucie estetyki i nawet niewielki chaos (np. rozrzucone książki na podłodze) dają się jej we znaki. Blair szybko potrafi się z nim uporać, czasem bywa opryskliwa, a czasem milutka i potulna. Pod względem osobowości jest naprawdę skomplikowaną i trudną do głębszego odkrycia osobą. Często działa pod wpływem emocji, dopiero po zdarzeniu uświadamia sobie co uczyniła. Dziewczyna, tylko z pozoru jest twardą, zimną jędzą, przybiera maskę obojetnej krytyczki, by w ten sposób uchronić swoją delikatną psychikę, przed ingerencjami innych osób, w środku, boryka się z wieloma problemami, trudnościami, potrzeba dużo cierpliwości, zaangażowania oraz zapewniania jej o wyjątkowości, by dokopać się do ciepłego wnętrza dziewczyny, do jej opiekuńczej, współczującej oraz hojnej natury. Znaczna większość jej pozytywnych cech, jest głęboko ukryta, nawet rodzina dziewczyny, nie zna jej od tej "miękkiej" strony, dziewczyna bardzo boi się przywiązywać do jakichkolwiek osób czy przedmiotów, w obawie że kiedyś wszystko utraci, co złamie jej kruche serce. Upiorka, nie do końca potrafi okiełznać swoją emocjonalność, wobec często burzliwe emocje odreagowuje głośno i nieprzerwanie płacząc, płacz stał sie swego rodzaju jej "znakiem rozpoznawczym" to dla dziewczyny najlepsza metoda, by się wyciszyć, opanować, uspokoić, kiedy przekopie się przez jej kamienną "powłokę" z pewnością w Blair ujrrzy się kochaną oraz na swój sposób uroczą lekko roztrzepaną, oddaną dziewczynę, przytłoczoną swoją emocjonalnością, niż jedynie hybrydę o ciętym języku oraz przepełnioną krytyzmem. Dziewczynie potrzeba osób potrafiących ją..."rozkręcić", sama z siebie, nie wyciagnie pierwsza dłoni do znajomości, wiekszość relacji, nawiązuje...przypadkiem. Wygląd Blair (miss piękności nie zostanie) jest właścicielką długich, pół ciemnych blond włosów. Jej oczy są zielone, natomiast obwódka wokół źrenicy, ma kolor brązowy, tak, Blair ma heterochromię, objawiającą się wspomnianą obwódką.Dziewczyna często słyszy od krewnych iż ma oczy po ojcu, nie mal identyczne. Brwi tak jak włosy, upiorka ma w odcieniu ciemnego blondu. Gargulka ma wysoko usadowione czoło, co automatycznie powiększa jej głowę. Jak każdy gargulec dziewczyna ma skrzydła i charakterystyczne uszy. Posiada także ogon, często go ozdabia np. kokardą lub bransoletkami. Z racji genów ducha, nastolatka zyskała przeźroczyste dłonie, stopy oraz charakterystyczny kolor białek ocznych a także tzw "duchową aurę" o barwie pastelowego błękitu. Warto dodać, że upiorka posiada pieprzyki w charakterystycznych miejscach, jeden na brodzie, drugi zaś na palcu ozdobnym lewej stopy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Blair jest córką gargulicy oraz ducha. Matka upiorki Meredith, z wykształcenia kucharka, obecnie zamieszkuje Upioryż, wraz z przyszywaną siostrą Blair, Veronica. Veronica, nie jest hybrydą, lecz "pełnoprawnym" gargulcem, a także z ojczymem dziewcząt, wilkołakiem Peter'em, z wykształcenia mechanik. Prócz tego, dom rodzinny matki Blair zamieszkuje ojciec Peter'a - Stan. Dziewczyna, szczerze nie przepada za wilkołakiem w średnim wieku. Peter, posiada dwójkę dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa, Conrada oraz Martinę, Blair z całego serca nienawidzi tej dwójki. Meredith, posiada siostrę imieniem Monique, która ożeniła się z innym gargulcem, Arthurem. Nie mają dzieci. Od strony rodziny matki, Blair jest w stanie wymienić z imion córkę siostry swojej babci, Eve, jej dzieci 14 letnią Natanielę, 36 letniego Damiana, który posiada żonę, Agness oraz syna z pierwszego małżeństwa - Patricka, a także 43 letniego Martina, który również założył rodzinę wraz z demonicą Caroline, posiada dwójkę synów: 10 letniego Erika oraz 2 letniego Alexa. Oczywiście, możnaby dalej wymieniać, gdyż drzewo genralogiczne Meredith jest ogromne. Ojciec Blair - Melchior, pochodzi z szanowanego w XIX - wiecznym Upioryżu, rodu Willows. Mało kto wie, że ród ten jest rodem arystokrackim, oraz został założony, przed sześcioma wiekami, by połączyć zwaśnione światy normalsów oraz potworów. Melchior, posiada od zawsze zazdrosnego o niego brata bliźniaka (dwujajowego) imieniem Worthram, Worth jeszcze bardziej znienawidził brata, kiedy to w jego ręce trafiła rodzinna pamiątka, gdyż ojciec bliźniaków - Markus zdecydował, że to młodszy potomek jest godzien, by wziąść na siebie związaną z pamiątką odpowiedzialność oraz rodzinną rezydencję a także pokaźny spadek. Matka Blair, do 118 urodzin Blair nie kwapiła się z wyjawieniem córce prawdy o pochodzeniu ojca, oraz fakcie bycia hybrydą. Duch zniknął (jak się okazało z winy brata) przed pierwszymi urodzinami dziewczyny. 'Miłość' Blair nie jest 'flirciarą', przez cztery wieki swojego istnienia, nie miała chłopaka, nie zdobyła się na odwagę, by jakiegoś poznać bliżej (mimo, iż parę razy strzała Amora ją trafiła, o dziwo wszyscy, którzy stali się jej obiektami podświadomych westchnień, byli jej kolegami z klasy). Zawsze dziwiła się jak szybko dziewczyny tracą głowy dla chłopców, poprzysięgła sobie, że nigdy nie zniży się do ich poziomów i dla żadnego się nie zmieni. Dotychczas, Blair chłodno traktowała sprawy sercowe, co więcej przyglądała się znanym sobie parom, by zrozumieć, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w "chodzeniu ze sobą". Gargulka nie ingeruje w związki innych, takie sprawy jak uczucie do drugiej osoby wolała pozostawić doświadczonym osobom. W Straszyceum, upiorkę znowu trafiła strzała Amora, pomimo żadnego wlaściwie doświadczenia w byciu w związku z drugą osobą,tak złożyło się, że dziewczyna obecnie spotyka się z Justinem Sainą, jest nim zauroczona po same uszy. Wbrew pozorom, tę dwójkę łączy wiele cech, na przykład, brak doświadczenia w sprawach sercowych, czy wstydliwość do okazywania uczuć, po za tym, dzielą ze sobą wiele pasji i prawdopodobnie, nic już nie rozdzieli tej dwójki. Przy jego osobie, serce gargulicy znacząco stopniało, a ona sama zrozumiała że pozytywne emocje oraz więźi z innymi osobami nie są przejawem słabości. Zaczęła odkrywać siebie samą na nowo, stała się mniej zamknięta w sobie. Warto dodać, iż dżinn jest pierwszą osobą, jaką dziewczyna obdarowała tak głębokim uczuciem, wobec czego często zachowuje się niczym porzucona nastolatka przeżywająca załamanie sercowe, kiedy tylko jest zmuszona rozstać się z chlopakiem na dłuższy okres. Większości, to zachowanie zdaje się być śmieszne, no cóż, ducho gargulica jest zielona jak szczypiorek na wiosnę w temacie związków, nie ma co się dziwić. Pierwszy poważny związek upiorki, który nastał dopiero w liceum. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Purrmeow , Natasha Markov , San-Hee Yumeha,Victoria Chainsmeow i Lahelą Langour a także ze swoim chłopakiem, Justinem. 'Znajomi' Blair, ma baardzo duże stadko znajomych z wśród nich są:Clementina Nočne - przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Madiredalineida Mayahuel, Jay Asmod, Otto VonRust, Margaret Marble, Muką Karel Utrpeni, Justine Saina,Willow Martagon, Leila Crowne , Avaron Ronuisge , Paulette Colourie , Libellule Luisant , Marina Nazarova , Katie Bloodeyes, Leah Snowchains, Asami Pralines, Michelle Cake, Willa Hūishoū, Genevieve Sequin-lux, Miusa Harumi, Cynthia Zaijian, Carol Bodmin ,Kornelia Huld, Sora Yamauchi, Poppy Hokkaido, Sandra Nadolna, Raquelle McTharpyo, Vincent La Blanche, oraz Cataleya Russo. 'Wrogowie' Blair z całego serca nie przepada za wścibskim Hatimem Scythe, mimo różnych pogłosek, Blair nie boi się Hatima ani trochę, a także za zołzowatą i wredną Sechmet Saytarą, chociaż podziwia jej spryt. Nie lubi także Cassidy Catingtons, którą uważa (jak chyba większość) za rozpieszczoną egocentryczkę. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Blair jest samiczka rasy York Shire Terrier o imieniu Tina. Suczka nie jest typowym pieskiem, posiada kamienne skrzydła. Tina jest chodząco-latającą słodkością, lubi się przytulać i spać w łóżku swej pani. Gargulica w przeszłości była właścicielką rybek, chomika, a nawet żółwia, jednak nie potrafiła się nimi opiekować. W dzieciństwie posiadała też owczarka niemieckiego imieniem Kala. Od najmłodszych lat Blair marzy o szczurze. Mimo wielu stereotypów i niepochlebnych opinii na temat tych gryzoni, gargulica uważa, że są słodkie i kochane. W ostatnim czasie Blair zaczęła wracać do tego marzenia. Wybrała już nawet imię dla swojego szczurka - Remy. 'Historie relacji' Z Amelie Purrmeow Przyjaciółki Z Lahelą Langour Przyjaciółki Z Victorią Chainsmeow Victoria dostała bardzo słabą ocenę z historii na koniec półrocza, żeby to poprawić musiała zaliczyć na najlepsze oceny jeden wielki sprawdzian ze wszystkich tematów półrocza. Upiorka była pewna, że nie da rady zaliczyć sprawdzianu, więc postanowiła poprosić jakiegoś mądrego upiora o pomoc. Z jej obliczeń wynikało, że Blair DeGhoul jest bardzo mądra, dlatego postanowiła poprosić ją o pomoc. Gargulec bardzo chętnie przystał na tę propozycje i zaproponowała, by przyjść do duszki i pomóc w nauce. Kotołaczka się zgodziła i po szkole poszły do domu Victorii. Blair tłumaczyła zagadnienia Victorii przez całą noc, a potem przed pójściem do szkoły odpytała z całego materiału. Chociaż obie były potem przez cały dzień niemalże nieprzytomne, ponieważ nie spały całą noc, Victorii udało się zdać sprawdzian na najwyższą możliwą ocenę. Duszka uznała, że ma wielki dług wobec Blair i postanowiła ją bliżej poznać. Do dziś są wspaniałymi przyjaciółkami. Z Justinem Saina Niegdyś przyjaciele, okazjonalnie razem widywani. Dobrze poznali się tak właściwie dzięki Amelie, która zaprosiła ich do wspólnej nauki jednej z pasji kotki - aktorstwa. Blair bardzo wkręciła się w ten temat, a nawet w przeszłości była fanką chłopaka (i do dziś została) często plątał jej się jjęzyk przy jego osobie albo głupio się uśmiechała, kiedyś wolałaby przefarbować włosy na kolor zielony, niż się do tego publicznie przyznać. Pewne jest, że hybrydka nie pozwoli absolutnie nikomu obrażać chłopaka ani wyśmiewać się z jego twórczości, była gotowa (z resztą, nadal jest) nawet zrobić komuś krzywdę gdyby taka osoba się znalazła. Ich wspólna relacja, po jakimś czasie nabrała zupełnie...nieoczekiwanego obrotu. Pewnego czerwcowego popołudnia, Blair wybrała się samotnie do kawiarnii na filiżankę swojej ulubionej herbaty. W krótkim czasie, spotkała po drodze Willę, która ze łzami w oczach biegła w stronę dormitorium. Gargulica zastanowiła się chwilę co się stało, jednak nie skupiała się nad tym zbyt długo. Przeszła przez ulicę, a po drugiej stronie znajdowała się jej upragniona kafejka. Podeszła do kasy z pieniędzmi w ręku i już miała składać zamówienie, ale jej wzrok przykuł załamany Justin. Ostentacyjnie odeszła od kolejki, aby spytać go co się stało. Dżinn uniósł wzrok, a Blair ujrzała jego smutne oczy, połyskujące od nadmiaru łez. Chłopak niechętnie odpowiada, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać, na co gargulica odsunęła krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Widzę, że coś Cię trapi... Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, nie nalegam, ale... wiedz, że możesz na mnie polegać w trudnych chwilach. Zawsze będę mogła Ci pomóc. - powiedziała i już miała wracać do kolejki, kiedy dżinn złapał ją za rękę. - No dobrze... Wszystko Ci opowiem. - odparł Justin. Chłopak opowiedział gargulicy o swojej ostatniej, felernej randce z Willą, Blair o mały włos na wieść, że żywiołaczka powietrza zostawiła go dla swojej muzycznej kariery, posunęła się do obrażenia jej i wykrzyczenia na temat dziewczyny najgorszych obelg. - Co za... JAKBYM JĄ TERAZ TU MIAŁA TOOO... - urwała, spoglądając w smutne i rozżalone oczy Justina. Uświadomiła sobie, że publiczne obrażanie jego byłej dziewczyny wcale nie poprawi jego humoru oraz sytuacji w jakiej się obecnie znajduje. Po chwili ciszy, wzięła do ręki łyżeczkę i położyła ją sobie na nosie. Gdy Justin zobaczył, co wyprawia, zaczął się śmiać na cały głos, a Blair razem z nim. Zamówili sobie po filiżance ulubionej herbaty upioryżanki, Earl Grey. Rozmawiali tak długo, dopóki kawiarnia nie została zamknięta. Po drodze do szkoły, opowiadali sobie przeróżne historie z dzieciństwa. Pierwsze miłości, pierwsze porażki i pierwsze zawody miłosne. Niektóre komiczne, a niektóre dołujące i smutne. Blair miała tylko odprowadzić Justina do pokoju i wrócić do własnego, ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Dżinn ponownie miał pustkę w sercu. - Co mogłabym zrobić, aby poprawić Ci humor? - spytała Blair, pragnąc go pocieszyć. - Występy i śpiewanie zawsze polepszają mi nastrój... Wtedy czuję, że ktoś mnie słucha i komuś się podoba to co chcę przekazać poprzez muzykę. - powiedział Justin. - To śpiewaj! Śpiewaj o tym co gra w Twej duszy! - Zaśpiewaj ze mną. - Co? Ja nie... ja nie... ja nie śpiewam... - Przecież umiesz śpiewać. - Nie umiem... - Czyli nie chcesz mi pop... - No dobra... Zaczęli śpiewać. Mijały godziny i godziny. Śpiewaliby do białego rana, ale dokładnie o 22:30 Blair dostała od Amelie następującą wiadomość: "BLAIR GDZIE TY SIĘ SZLAJASZ PO NOCY!!?? SZUKAŁAM CIĘ W CAŁEJ SZKOLE I NIGDZIE CIĘ NIE MA, MARTWIMY SIĘ, ODPISZ JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ >.<" - Eh... chciałabym dłużej zostać, ale muszę już wracać... przyjaciółki się o mnie martwią... Justin przytulił ją na pożegnanie, gargulica odwzajemniła uścisk, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, która odwzajemnia moją miłość do prawdziwych kolorów... - chłopak miał na myśli, piosenkę którą razem śpiewali od kilku godzin. - Czuję to samo co Ty... Blair wyszła z pokoju i cała roztrzęsiona pobiegła do swojego. W jej głowie pojawiło się tyle myśli na raz... Co tak naprawdę czuje do Justina? Czy to coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń? Nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna poczuła motylki w swym kamiennym brzuchu na widok jakiegokolwiek osobnika płci przeciwnej. Była szczęśliwa, smutna, zdziwiona, rozmarzona, roztargniona i zdołowana jednocześnie. Weszła do pokoju, w którym czekały na nią Amelie i San-Hee. - Gdzieś ty była!? - krzyknęła Amelie. Blair zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przywarła do nich plecami. - Chyba się zakochałam... Nazajutrz, Blair ku namowom Amelie i błaganiom San-Hee , Upiorka umówiła się z Justinem na spotkanie. W tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie, co wczoraj. Kotołaczka zajęła się kreacją i wyglądem gargulki na to spotkanie. Upięła jej włosy, zrobiła makijaż, pomalowała paznokcie i pożyczyła sukienkę, biżuterię oraz żakiet idealne na tę okazję. San-Hee robiła jej zdjęcia, a gdy Blair już wyszła z pokoju, aby pójść prosto do kawiarni, dziewczyny nie mogły usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. - JA NIE WYTRZYMAM! - Amelie wydarła się na cały głos i z hukiem otworzyła szafę, z której wyciągnęła płaszcz, kapelusz, okulary i sztuczne wąsy, ubrała swój kostium i poszła za Blair. W kawiarni, usiadła kilka stolików dalej od Blair i Justina i wzięła do ręki kartę z proponowanymi deserami i napojami, w której wycięła pazurem dwa kółka na oczy. - Wiesz... chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że... jestem w Tobie zakochany... - powiedział niepewnie chłopak. - Ja... czuję to samo... - odpowiedziała Blair. - POCAŁUJCIE SIĘ WRESZCIE!!! - krzyknęła kotołaczka, a Blair i Justin pocałowali się i zostali parą. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Z San-Hee Yumehą Blair i San znają się od dawien dawna. Upiorki zaprzyjaźniły się na czacie. San-Hee dodała na swój profil na Strachbooku zdjęcie z Paryża, które zrobiła podczas wakacji. Zaczepiła ją Blair, która dzięki swoim zdolnościom obserwatorskim dostrzegła w tle samą siebie i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość... Duszyca i gargulka codziennie wchodziły na czat i pisały ze sobą nawet w nocy. Można powiedzieć, że odnalazły wspólny język. Kiedy jakaś nie wchodziła na czat o regularnej godzinie, druga zastanawiała się, czy wszystko u niej dobrze. To San-Hee zaproponowała Blair, by skorzystała z programu wymiany uczniowskiej i spędziła trochę czasu w Straszyceum. Z Natasha Markov Z Blair poznały się w sytuacji, która dla nich obu nie była zbyt przyjemna. Pewnego ranka do Natashy podbiegła Amelie, wyraźnie zdenerwowana czymś, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zanim hybryda zdążyła zadać pytanie, kotka pociągnęła ją za sobą, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zaprowadziła ją do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie oprócz niepełnej drużyny potworniarek, stała Blair ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Natasha kojarzyła dziewczynę z różnych opowiadań Amelie, głównie tych ostatnich, dotyczących podbojów miłosnych gargulki. Przywitała ją z uśmiechem, na który Blair starała się szczerze odpowiedzieć, ale nie dało się ukryć, że była niezadowolona. - Więc, o co chodzi z tym ciągnięciem mnie przez połowę szkoły? - zapytała Nat, zaczynając czuć się trochę niepewnie przez zaistniałą sytuację. - I mnie - dodała gargulka, poprawiając swoje okulary. - Ekhm... - odchrząknęła Amelie, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, jakby to była sprawa i śmierci... ale hej, gdyby tak było, to Blair nie musiałaby się przejmować, bo i tak nie żyje - to akurat dodała w myślach Nat, za bardzo rozmyślając nad słowami, które miały paść. - Potrzebuję was w składzie potworniarek, na jedną grę. I nie mogę przyjąć odmowy, bo każda inna kompatybilna osoba nagle złamała nogę lub ma ważny test. - Ja? - powiedziały w tym samym czasie zdziwione dziewczyny, patrząc najpierw z niedowierzaniem na Amelie, a potem na siebie. - My? - Jesteście bardzo kompatybilne, booo... um... zawsze pomożecie przyjaciółce w potrzebie? - Kotołaczka przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, po czym złożyła ręce. - Proszę, jesteście moją ostatnią nadzieją... W tym Amelie miała rację - dziewczyny zawsze starały się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w potrzebie, a Natasha szczególnie nie potrafiła odmawiać, chyba, że tyczyło się to wstania przed dziesiątą nad ranem. Zgodnie popatrzyły na siebie z gargulką, po czym kiwnęły głowami, prawie natychmiastowo żałując tej decyzji. Amelie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie, biorąc obie przyjaciółki za ręce, by zaprowadzić je do szatni. Bo szybkim przebraniu się w kostiumy, dołączyły do reszty składu potworniarek. Kapitana zastępowała Amelie, więc to ona uczyła je układu na ten mecz. Dziewczyny... nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Szczególnie Blair, która nie miała takiego doświadczenia w chodzeniu na obcasach, a tańczenie w nich to zupełnie inny poziom trudności. Nat nadrabiała to trochę potajemnym tańczeniem w domu układów tanecznych z jej ulubionych piosenek oraz prawdopodobnie przebiegnięciem dwóch kółek na obcasach w trzeciej klasie. Szybko się jednak męczyła, co przynosiło podobne efekty, co u gargulki. Dostały tylko godzinę przerwy przed meczem, którą poświęciły na łapaniu oddechu oraz rozmyślaniu, czemu popełniły taki poważny błąd. Porozmawiały trochę ze sobą, dowiadując się o swoich wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Mecz w końcu się rozpoczął, więc nie miły więcej czasu na przyjemności. - Jeśli dzisiaj umrę, to niech rozsypią moje prochy nad plażą w Malibu - powiedziała Nat wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała ją Blair. - Czemu w Malibu? - Mnie pytasz? Po prostu brzmiało romantycznie - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana hybryda, mierząc wzrokiem dużą widownię, jaka się zebrała na trybunach. - Jeśli umrzemy, to umrzemy razem - skwitowała gargulka, z dziwnie pewnym uśmiechem. - Ale ty... - Nie pytaj, po prostu brzmiało romantycznie. - Na ten tekst Natasha trąciła Blair lekko ramieniem, rzucając jej szybki uśmiech. Tym samym potworniarki zaczęły wykonywać swój układ i rzucać hasła motywacyjne w stronę drużyny Straszyceum. Blair i Natasha z całych sił próbowałby nadążać za resztą dziewczyn i śledzić ich ruchy, co przynosiło średni skutek, ale jakiś przynosiło. Nikt nawet ich nie wygwizdał... jeśli cheerleaderki można wygwizdać. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, dopóki nie przyszedł moment na zrobienie ostatniej figury - piramidy. To zdecydowanie było ponad możliwości obu dziewczyn, które dodatkowo były zmęczone tak długim wysiłkiem fizycznym. Amelie w ostatniej chwili przegrupowała resztę dziewczyn tak, aby i bez Natashy i Blair piramida się udała. Obie hybrydy nadal znajdowały się zbyt na widoku, a zejście z niego nie przyszło Nat do głowy, kiedy krzyknęła do gargulki: - Zachowuj się naturalnie! A sama położyła się na ziemi w pozie przypominającej w pół Kim Kardashian leżącą na plaży, a w pół sikającego psa. Blair na ten widok zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek starania się, by pozować, i po prostu machała pomponami, usilnie ukrywając swój uśmiech. Koniec końców, drużyna Straszyceum przegrała, jednak w duszy Natasha i Blair czuły się zwycięzcami... jeśli za nagrodę można liczyć pot i łzy. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęły się ze sobą przyjaźnić. Z Clementina Nočne Znają się od dzieciństwa. Odkąd tylko rodzina gargulki wprowadziła się do jednej z Krakowskich kamienic, były dla siebie sąsiadkami i bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. To dzięki Klemie, Blair zainteresowała się wogóle rysowaniem oraz zaczęła postrzegać nowe miasto jako nie takie straszne jak to je malowała. Pomagały sobie nie mal zawsze, w zdrowiu i chorobie, i stały się swoimi pierwszymi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niestety, z biegiem lat ich kontakt zaniknał, albowiem Nocnica uczęszczała do "normalnej" szkoły podczas gdy gargulka brała lekcje indywidualne w domu. Teraz, w Straszyceum obie bardzo starają się nadrobić te stracone lata, ale ciężko im to przychodzi. Z Willa Hūishoū CDN Z Madiredalineida Mayahuel Połączyła je artystyczna dusza. Poznały się na lekcji plastyki, Madi zauważyła szkicującą Blair, była zaciekawiona jej pracą, wobec czego ukradkiem podpatrywała co maluje hybryda, ale nie dane jej było dostrzec zbyt wiele. W pewnej chwili, zdenerwowana zerkaniem bginki, Blair głośno spytała co Madire wyprawia, ta prosto z mostu, odparła że przygląda się jej pracy. Hybrydka, zawstydziła się, po czym przycisnęła do siebie szkicownik mocniej, po pewnej chwili, jednakże wróciła do malowania. Madiredalineida, poprosiła o kartkę oraz ołówek, hybryda wyjęła z włosów malutki ołóweczek, wydarła kartkę ze szkicownika po czym podała bogince przedmioty, Blair była pod wrażeniem szkicu Madiredalineidy. Przez resztę zajęć malowały w ciszy, lecz po lekcji wymieniły się adresami E-mail, zostały znajomymi. Z Muką Karel Utrpeni Muka i Blair są znajomymi, często mijaja się na korytarzu szkolnym. Hybrydka lubi towarzystwo córki Licha, oraz uważa ja za wartościową osobę, choć często denerwuje ją podejście Muki do chłopaka paryżanki, więc uparcie próbuje ich ze sobą "przeprosić" . Z Justine Sainą Mają dobre relacje, ale są razem rzadko widywane. Z Willow Martagon Willow i Blair utrzymują przyjacielskie relacje, gargulica podziwia zapał Willow odnośnie ochrony środowiska. Z Vincentem La Blanche Poznali się podczas lekcji, a właściwie przed samym jej początkiem. Blair, wesoło rozmawiała z San-Heeo wszystkim i o niczym, chwaląc się przy tym nowymi przyborami plastycznymi. Duszycę niezbyt ciekawił monolog hybrydy na temat grubości pędzlów, czy twardości ołówków, wobec czego słuchała jej trzy po trzy. akurat obok dziewczyn, cichutko przechodził Nandi, który starał się unikać uczniów jednakże San, która!znała go z widzenia złapała go za razmię oraz zapoznała z hybrydą, tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa, która spełzła na przybory malarskie oraz nurty w sztuce. Złapali dobry, koleżeński kontakt, żaś San zwyczajnie zniknęła. Hybryda i Nandi po dni dzisiejsze lubią wspólnie dyskutować, ale ich rozmowy ograniczają się jedynie do sztuki. Z Leila Crowne Leila oraz Blair zaznajomiły się podczas jednej z przerw od nauki. Amarok, siedziała samotnie w kawiarence, nie daleko szkoły, przeglądała swoje stare, wrzucone na bloga fotografie stylizacji. Mimo iż miała dużo spraw na głowie, pracę domową, sesję na bloga a jej "prywatni" fotografowie - San-Hee Yumeha oraz (co zdziwiło dziewczynę, bo normalnie chłopak nie odstępował jej prawie że na krok) Carol Bodmin byli zbyt zajęci swoimi prywatnymi sprawami, to jeszcze musiała posegregować lakiery do paznokci oraz cienie kolorystycznie (na potrzeby kolejnego posta) które przytaszczyła do kawiarni, w wielkiej, beżowej walizce z wyrytymi swoimi inicjałami na zgrzewie. Leila była świadoma, iż czas nie jest łaskawy i powinna wziąć się do pracy, jednakże nie potrafiła tamtego dnia porządnie się skupić. W pewnym momencie, na posadzkę upadła jej kosmetyczka, którą przypadkiem strąciła ręką, amarok nie zauważyła tego incydentu. Po chwili do jej stolika podeszła Blair, która podniosła kosmetyczkę z ziemi, po czym położyła ją na stole. Leila, która dopiero po przybyciu zorientowała się co zrobiła nieświadomie, podziękowała gargulicy, w odpowiedzi Blair zaczęła komplementować zestawienie ubrań, które Leila miała tego dnia na sobie, zaczęła także wychwalać wyczucie Leili do doboru kolorów, poprawnie i bez żadnego przejęzyczenia, hybryda nazywała każdy odcień co zrobiło na blogerce wrażenie. Hybryda oraz Amarok zaczęły dyskutować, i tak polubiły wspólne konwersacje, po jakimś czasie, Leila stwierdziła, że musi już iść, Blair, która nie chciała zakańczać konwersacji z Leilą, spytała się blogerki o powód jej chęci do odejścia od stolika, ta opowiedziała jej o planowanych sprawach oraz pracy domowej. Blair, zaproponowała swoją pomoc, na co Leila chętnie przystała. Hybryda szybko ogarnęła pracę domową upiorki, po czym przystąpiła do kolorystycznej segregacji lakierów oraz cieni, co było dla dziewczyny dużą frajdą, gdyż sama ten sposób segregacji praktykuje. W międzyczasie, Leila szykowała przedmioty potrzebne do sesji na bloga, po skończonej pracy, Blair wykonała dla Leili parę zdjęć, korzystając z prywatnego aparatu, którego szczęśliwym trafem taszczyła ze sobą cały dzień, może nie było to powszechnie wiadome, ale hybryda miała spore doświadczenie oraz umiejętności w zakresie malowania światłem. Pożyczyła Leili kartę pamięci, by ta mogła przejrzeć jej pracę, wymieniły się mailami, zostały znajomymi. Z Avaron Ronuisge Znajome z widzenia, ze szkolnego korytarza. Dwie rzeczy które najmocniej łączą te dwie dziewczyny, yo artystyczne dusze oraz miłość do nakryć głowy. Z Samuelem Woodland Blair oraz Samuel poznali się w szkole, a ściślej mówiąc na korytarzu. Elf już samym swoim strojem wywarł na gargulicy wrażenie, bowiem prawie że w ogóle nie widywała w Straszyceum chłopców, którzy ubieraliby się równie elegancko, dobre zdanie na temat osoby Samuela podwyższyło się kiedy chcąc wejść do klasy, by zabrać zapomniany piórnik, Samuel otworzył drzwi gargulicy, był przy tym tak miły oraz dystyngowany, że Blair poczuła się niczym dama z wyższych sfer. Kiedy zabrała rzecz, spostrzegła, że przy drzwiach nadal stał Samuel, wyszła z pomieszczenia, a elf zamknął za dziewczyną drzwi, przy okazji komplementując jej okulary, ta lekko i trochę nerwowo się uśmiechała, tak jak tylko Blair potrafi. Na pożegnanie elf pocałował upiorke w dłoń, co wprawiło ją w lekkie zakłopotanie, ale w tym dobrym znaczeniu.. Obecnie często widują się w szkole, czy to na przerwie czy na lekcji. Z Sakurą Naegi Sakura i Blair poznały się w Straszyceum, właściwie z inicjatywy Sakury, którą zaciekawiła osoba gargulicy, imponowały jej osobowość Blair oraz to, że bez jakichkolwiek oporów jest sobą. Zaczęła z gargulicą dyskutować o wszystkim i o niczym, o tym, co je najbardziej drażni, co lubią, a czego nie... ich relacje zacieśniły się bardziej, kiedy Blair broniła jednej ze swoich ukochanych piosenek przed niezbyt miła grupą koleżanek. Ciętym językiem dogadywała im, mówiąc, że nawet nie wiedzą z ilu depresji wyciągnęła ją ta piosenka. Sakura dołączyła do gargulicy i z równie ciętym językiem pogoniła kota "koleżankom", od tamtej pory Sakura urosła w oczach Blair, zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Z Paulette Colourie Mają dobre relacje, są razem widywane głównie na kółku plastycznym. Z Libellule Luisant Z ważkołaczką gargulica utrzymuje przyjacielskie stosunki, łączy je mocny charakter i to, że mają dużo do powiedzenia. Z Kornelia Huld Ich znajomość zaczęła się całkowicie przypadkiem. Upiorki, początkowo wpadły na siebie na szkolnym korytarzu podczas przerwy, Kornelia wytrąciła przypadkowo hybrydzie kubek z herbatką, po który Blair stała aż pół bitej godziny w kolejce w kawiarence. Początkowo hybryda była nie zbyt zadowolona z tgo faktu, ale widząc skołowaną minę huldry, użarła się w w język. Zaproponowała Norweszce wspólny "poznawczy" wypad do kawiarenki, ale Kornelia wtedy uciekła zostawiając Blair samą. Jakiś czas później, Blair odnalazła trollicę jak samktnie siedziała z zeszytem do projektowania, podeszła do niej, po czm wręczyła trollicy kubek z napojem mówiąc przy tym "Skoro nie chciałaś pójść do kawiarnii, kawiarnia przyszła do Ciebie" huldra zaśmiała się szczerze, tak nawiązała się między nimi rozmowa. Dzisiaj często widują się na szkolnym korytarzu, mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Mariną Nazarovą Marina i Blair mają dobre relacje, łączy je m.in. obawa o przyszłość i uczucie oderwania od innych. Z Howly Owll Mają świetne relacje, wiele je łączy i są razem często widywane. Z Cherry Cheedar Blair, cóż, nie przepada za Cherry z uwagi na jej lekko chaotyczne podejście do spraw. Jednakże toleruje szczurzycę i nie odmawia jej pomocy. Z Katie Bloodeyes Znajomość z Blair zaczęła się zwyczajnie od przypadkowego spotkania na lunchu i siedzenia razem. Później spotykały się częściej na korytarzu i po prostu gadały. Potrafią znaleźć wiele tematów i bardzo lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Z Sora Yamauchi Blair i Sora po raz pierwszy spotkały się na szkolnym korytarzu. Ich znajomość opierała się jedynie na wymianie spojrzeń i pytań typu "Która godzina?", aż do momentu, jak zostały wrobione we wspólny projekt - miały przygotować stroje dla kółka teatralnego. Słynąca z kompletnego braku wyczucia modowego Blair broniła się rękami i nogami, jednak Sora stwierdziła, że tak zostało postanowione i tak będzie. W efekcie dzięki pomysłom Sory i zmysłowi do wybierania kolorów Blair obie podbiły serca kółka i nauczycieli. Z Margaret Marble Blair i Margaret poznały się, kiedy Sapphire miała sesję zdjęciową w Upioryżu. To była sesja plenerowa, a nieopodal na ławce siedziała Blair DeGhoul, która była zajęta rysowaniem jakiegoś pejzażu. Margie miała chwilę wolnego i tradycyjnie postanowiła się napić kawy. Usiadła obok gargulicy i z podziwem spojrzała na pejzaż, który namalowała Blair. Gargulica zaobserbowana swoim malunkiem nie zauważyła, że ktoś przy niej usiadł i poczuła się speszona, tym bardziej, że wzięła Margaret za jedną z modelek. Upiorka uprzedziła jej pytanie i powiedziała, że jest menadżerką i ma teraz chwilę wolnego. Upiorki przedstawiły się i zaczęły rozmawiać na różne tematy. Pochodziły z dwóch światowych miast i wymieniały się doświadczeniami na temat życia w Upioryżu, czy Deadiolanie. Margeret czuła, że znalazła pokrewną duszę i było jej smutno na myśl, że jest tu tylko przejazdem. Przez cały pobyt w Upioryżu, Margie, gdy miała wolną chwilę, spotykała się z Blair w tym samym miejscu gdzie się poznały. Upiorki szybko znalazły wspólny język i umacniały więzi. Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, gargulice wymieniły się numerami komórek i postanowiły zostać w telefonicznym kontakcie. Są ze sobą na tyle blisko, że Margie uważa Blair za przyjaciółkę. Z Ottem VonRust Mają dobre relacje, to właśnie z Blair duch zaprzyjaźnił się po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczął uczęszczać do MH. Z Carolem Bodmin Bestia poznała Blair na lekcji języków martwych podczas jej występu z pracą na temat kultury indyjskiej. Po jej wypracowaniu zapragnął dowiedzieć się coś więcej o ichniejszej sztuce, więc udał się do gargulicy z paroma pytaniami. Na niektóre niestety nie znała odpowiedzi. Carol zaproponował wspólny wypad do muzeum kultur Orientu na co Blair chętnie przystała. Obecnie raczej nie ma między nimi jakiejś zażyłej relacji - powiedzą sobie "Cześć" mijając się na korytarzu i to wszystko. Z Poppy Hokkaido Blair o dziwo bardzo lubi Poppy, za jej osobowość, styl i świetną organizację, stara się jak najczęściej przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Z Jayem Asmod Dobry przyjaciel dziewczyny, mijają się często na szkolnym korytarzu. Dziewczyna stara się utrzymać z demonem dobre relacje, imponuje jej jego znajomość tylu gatunków herbat, oraz to że ma tylu prawdziwych przyjaciół i energii, a jednoczesnie jest ułożony i taktowny. Z Cataleyą Russo Dobra przyjaciólka Blair, doskonale rozumie jej problemy z włosami - Blair również nie cierpi swoich "kłaków" i często na nie narzeka. Po za tym imponuje jej jej włoskie pochodzenie. Z Hatimem Scythe Hatim poznał Blair i Justina podczas lekcji sztuki. Każdy miał się do kogoś dosiąść, aby stworzyć parę. Niestety, choć hybryda początkowo miała zamiar podejść do swojego chłopaka to uprzedziła ją jego siostra. Jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się koło Hatima, który z niezadowoleniem patrzył w stronę Virgo, do której przysiadła się Agnes. Chcąc nie chcąc to on był jej partnerem przy pracy. Początkowo wszystko przebiegało bez zakłóceń mimo, że całą robotę właściwie odwalała Blair, bo Hatim za bardzo zajął się „wysyłaniem sygnałów” swojej przyjaciółce. W końcu jednak ich zaczepki przerwała robotka, która zażądała od kotki większego skupienia przy projekcie. Ta, choć niechętnie zajęła się pracą. Zirytowany tym faktem żniwiarz postanowił jakoś zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Jako że już na niego nie patrzyła a nauczyciel był zbyt blisko, aby mógł się odezwać postanowił zacząć rzucać do niej wiadomości na kartce. Niestety grzebiąc w plecaku okazało się, że nie wziął ze sobą zeszytów, w których z reguły i tak nic nie notował, więc zaczął odrywać kawałki papieru z pracy, którą tworzyła hybryda. Początkowo się nie zorientowała, ale gdy nadszarpnął jeden kawałek zbyt mocno i przerwał on fragment rysunku dziewczyna wkurzyła się i zaczęła na niego kwękać. Hatim oczywiście nie szczędząc swojego języka chcąc załagodzić sytuację zaproponował przycięcie papieru i oddanie do oceny tego, co narysowała, jednak dziewczyna wkurzyła się, że chce dostać ocenę za projekt, w który tylko ona się angażowała i zaczęła go wyzywać. W takim przypadku żniwiarz nie został jej dłużny. Zaczął naśmiewać się z jej wyglądu szydząc, że tylko ślepy chciałby z nią chodzić. Nastąpiła niezła awantura. Wtedy to do akcji wkroczył Justin, który słyszał całą sprzeczkę. Wytknął mu, że traktuje dziewczyny jak „tani towar” i współczuł Vir, której się uczepił. Wyraźnie wkurzony Tim, po ripoście miał ochotę przemówić do niego argumentem siły, ale wtedy to zadzwonił dzwonek informujący o zakończeniu lekcji. Justin zgarnął Blair i gdy podeszli do nauczyciela wyjaśnili mu czemu jej praca wygląda tak fatalnie. Belfer zawołał do siebie żniwiarza, któremu w ramach ugody pozwolił dostarczyć pracę następnego dnia, jednak ocena za nią miała być automatycznie obniżona o połowę. Para od tamtej chwili stara się nie mieć do czynienia z chłopakiem, gdyż chowają do niego uraz. Sam Hatim czasem się na nich odgrywa za felerny dzień, ale para ignoruje jego przytyki. 'Zdolności' *'Nieśmiertelność '- Blair będąc w połowie gargulcem, a w połowie duchem, jest nieśmiertelna. *'Przenikalność' - Jeśli dziewczyna zechce, może przenikać przez ciała stałe (np.szafy). *'Telekineza '- Blair potrafi przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Materializacja' - Upiorka potrafi materializować swoje ciało, dzięki czemu czuje ból, czuje gorąc oraz dotyk. Może też odwrócić ten proces, kiedy zechce. *'Lewitacja' - Co prawda dziewczyna posiada skrzydła, aczkolwiek nie korzysta z nich tak często jak z lewitacji. Jedynie w formie zmaterializowanej. 'Zainteresowania' 'Rysowanie i malarstwo ' Jako mała dziewczynka Blair codziennie malowała i uwielbiała interpretować obrazy, co z resztą robi po dni dzisiejsze. 'Aktorstwo' Blair uważa, że jest wspaniałą aktorką; dziewczyna uwielbia "wcielać" się w inne osoby, by je zrozumieć i szlifować swoje zdolności. 'Chemia ' (tak najmniej z listy noale...) - Blair jest piątkową uczennicą z tego przedmiotu. Zabawny więc jest fakt, że z matematyki ma same dwójki i jedynki. 'Fotografia' Co prawda Blair dopiero zaczyna swoją przygodę z obiektywem, ale już widzi w tym swoją przyszłość. Osobiście gargulica woli robić zdjęcia niż być ich tematem, poza tym wnikliwie analizuje każdy obraz czy zdjęcie. Nic nie umknie jej uwadze. 'Astronomia ' Blair do dziś interesuje się tematem konstelacji i innych tym podobnych. Uwielbia patrzeć na gwiaździste niebo. 'Krytyka kulinarna, krytyka sztuki, oraz krytyka filmowa (i ogólna krytyka) ' Blair to niekryta krytyczka, na każdy temat ma swoje własne i wyjątkowe zdanie. Nie przyjmuje się, kiedy komuś nie pasują jej poglądy. W dziećiństwie bardzo chciała zostać krytykiem kulinarnym (Krytyka i jedzenie, czego można chcieć więcej?). Krytykowanie dziewczynie przychodzi z łatwością, nawet krytyka znajomych czy rodziny. 'Herbata' Tak, poznawanie gatunków herbat jak i jej historii oraz smakowanie tego naparu, jest dosyć nowszą, ale za to silną pasją Blair. 'Muzyka' Owszem, Blair ma dwie lewe nogi i za grosza głosu, aczkolwiek nie przeszkadza jej to by od czasu do czasu potańczyć czy pośpiewać, dla czystej przyjemności wystarczy, że usłyszy jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek, a momentalnie przechodzą jej wszelkie bolączki, a jej nogi rwą się do tańca. Bardzo często także je sobie nuci. Jeśli chodzi o muzykę, gargulica nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku (choć z jej playliaty muzycznwj przeważa Pop) zna bardzo dużo tytułów, a jej niesamowita pamięć do melodii, jest w tym niesamowicie pomocna. By gargulica zaśpiewała publicznie, potrzebuje "pozytywnego kopa" wystarczy jedna bliska osoba, by,ją rozkręcić. Zawsze chciała nauczyć się gry na keytarze, a jeszcze bardziej na perkusji, gdyż uważa że ma niesamowite wyczucie rytmu, i jest w stanie wystukać rytm każdej piosenki w kimacie pop, jeśli tylko ją usłyszy. 'Pisanie piosenek' Blair ostatnio zaczęła pisać własne teksty, jednak trzyma je "w szufladzie" i nie pokazuje ich innym, jak twierdzi są zbyt osobiste. Pisanie, przynosi dziewczynie ogromną satysfakcję oraz poczucie dowartościowania, dziwi aię kiedy słyszy że pisanie jest trudne, gdyż jej idzie to jak bułla z masłem i jest w stanie cały tekst napisać w przeciągu jednego dnia. Posiada nawet specjalny zeszyt barwy indygo, którego nikomu nie pozwala dotykać, spisuje w nim swoje pomysły oraz już gotowe teksty. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Blair, zapalona kolekcjonerka, od kilku lat zbiera wszelkiego rodzaju porcelanowe naczynia, kubki, długopisy,figurki etc. Dla niektórych jej "skarby" mogą wydawać się nie warte zachodu, jednakże lepiej trzymać łapy z daleka od uzbieranych przedmiotów (zwłaszcza od jej ukochanego, porcelanowego kubka). Biografia skrócona Blair na świat przyszła siedemnastego lipca, równiutko o godzinie trzynastej (tak przynajmniej twierdzi jej mama. Już od wczesnego dzieciństwa, odstawała od reszty, stanowiąc anomalię w rodzinie. Niecały rok życia, spędziła w Upioryżu, sama z mamą. Przed pierwszymi urodzinami z wiadomych jedynie jej mamie przyczyn, musiała jak najszybciej opuścić Przerażancję. Była wtedy zbyt mała, by cokolwiek zrozumieć. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie, uchodziła za czarną owcę. Zwykle skupiała się na zupełnie innych rzeczach, niż jej rówieśnicy. Tak, Blair nie przepadała za towarzystwem swoich rówieśników, czy jakimkolwiek towarzystwem i czuła się z tym dobrze. A i inni nie kwapili się by utrzymywać z nią koleżeńskie stosunki i często robiła za klasowe popychadło i obiekt drwin. A to z uwagi na to, że na prawie wssystko reagowała albo płaczem, albo zbyt wielką ekscytacją nie do końca wiadomo było, czego można się po niej spodziewać, czy Ciebie przytuli, czy uderzy w policzek. Wobec czego co najlepiej zrobić? Unikać, niech sobie żyje zdala od nas. Kiedy podrosła i zadała pytanie, czemu wraz z mamą opuściły rodzimy kraj wmawiano jej że powodem dla którego musiały się przeprowadzić, była powódź w rodzinnej miejscowości, co ciekawe za prawie każdym razem kiedy próbowała drożyć ten temat, dostawała lekko zmodyfikowaną wersję, wobec czego szybko domyśliła się że to kłamstwo. Meredith, mama upiorki udała się wraz z nią do Polstrachu, a dokładniej - Krakłowia, gdzie zamieszkały z obecnym partnerem jej mamy. Dwa lata później, na świat przyszła jej młodsza siostra, Veronica która była owocem drugiego związku jej matki. A po narodzinach nowego dziecka Blair czuła się jeszcze bardziej wyobcowana, bowiem Veronica znacznie bardziej przypominała matkę, niż Blair która po rodzicielce nawet nosa nie miała, o kolorze oczu czy włosów nie wspominając. Gargulica, czuła się całkowicie zrzucona na drugi plan, czarna owca w śnieżnobiałym stadzie, jej zakichanej idealnej rodzinki. Niby miała rodzinę, mieszkanie, i niczego materialnego jej nie brakowało. Chciała nowe kredki? Mówiła i dostawała jeszcze tego samego dnia, i co z tego. Psychicznie gargulica, była niczym rakietka do tenisa, albo durszlak. Nie mogła pozbyć się myśli, uczucia które podpowiadało jej że brakuje jej czegoś, albo...kogoś. Wtedy to jeszcze bardziej, zamknęła się w swoim własnym wyimaginowanym światku, bez zmartwień i smutków, gdzie była kochana i podziwiana. Gdzie pełniła niezliczoną liczbę ważnych ról, aby choć na chwilę przestać zadręczać się codzienną monkotonnością i pytaniem samej siebie, czy aby na pewno jest spokrewniona z własną matką. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak bardzo wpłynęło to na jej relacje, z rodziną oraz naukę, nic innego prócz kolejnej "przygody" w krainie wyobraźnii się nie liczyło. Potrafiła godzinami siedzieć i wpatrywać się w ścianę, najzwyklejszy przedmiot czy widziany obraz, a od jej humoru zależało, jaki koniec miała widziana jej oczami historia. W podstawówce, jak się można domyśleć brana była za dziwaczkę, osobliwość. Nie dzieliła zainteresowań nawet z Veronicą. Nie brała udziału w wycieczkach klasowych, które całkowicie jej nie interesowały i mało kto miał okazję wogóle zobaczyć dziewczynę na żywo. Jeśli była widywana, to tylko w towarzystwie pedagogów, obecność osób starszych o te kilka lat od siebie nigdy jej nie przeszkadzała, a i łatwiej z pedagogami się dogadywała co było kolejnym powodem, dla którego szkolna społeczność mogła ją między sobą linczować. Przez większość życia, miała nauczanie indywidualne i żyła w przeświadczeniu że inne osoby, absolutnie nie są jej do szczęścia potrzebne ot taki "buntownik" zawsze solo, nabrała także przekonania że okazywanie więzi z kimkolwiek jest oznaką słabości co spowodowało że stała się dla innych głucha oraz zimna, wręcz zołzowata choć w śrdoku czuła nieustającą pustkę, niewiadomo z kąd, ale nauczyła się z tym jakoś żyć. Impewnie Blair nadal byłaby oziębłą, jędzą, swego rodzaju antybohaterem, "wszystko zależy od mojego nastroju" mającą w nosie inne osoby, po których spodziewała się najgorszego, gdyby nie...Straszyceum. Ta szkoła, naprawdę bardzo wpłynęła na postrzeganie rzeczywistošci Blair. Kiedy do niej przybyła, miała tylko jeden cel: skończyć naukę i wrócić do domu. Bez większych perspektyw na przyszłość. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? * Po charakterystycznych okularach, bez których NIGDZIE I NIGDY się nie rusza. * Odkąd tylko w jej ręce trafiła rodzinna (od strony ojca) pamiątka złoty zegarek kieszonkowy, Blair nosi go na łańcuszku, na swojej szyji, nie rozstaje się z nim nawet na chwilę, nawet jeśli nie potrafi w pełni korzystać z magicznych możliwości które posiada przedmiot. * Po tym, że zamiast plecaka, nosi do szkoły jasno brązową torbę ze złotą klamrą na czarnym pasku. * Po tym, że bardzo często (to jest codziennie) ma na sobie jakąś narzutkę. Płaszcz, żakiet lub sweter. * Po tym, że bardzo rzadko się maluje (do szkoły nigdy). Gargulicę trudno zmusić do chociażby pomalowania ust zwykłą pomadką, dziewczyna makijaż ma jedynie na wyjątkowe okazje rodzinne (np. ślub). * Tryska życiowymi mądrościami niczym fontanna. Ciekawostki * 'Urodziła' się 17 lipca o godzinie 13:00. * W internecie, używa pseudonimu "Diapré" co w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego można zinterpretować jako "Różnokolorowy/Różnobarwny". * Jej szczęśliwa (i ulubiona) liczba to 7. * W dzieciństwie jeździła na łyżwach, ale od czasu mocnego upadku, boi się tej czynności. * Postać robiona na podstawie autorki, ale z pewnymi modyfikacjami. Drugie i trzecie imię ma po niej. * Kolekcjonuje kubki oraz naklejki. * Dziewczyna ma bzika na punkcie lampionów, sama nie wie dlaczego, wzbudzają w niej refleksje. Kocha je rysować oraz oglądać, zwłaszcza wypuszczane po zachodzie słońca. Wierzy również, w życzenia wypowiadane przy wypuszczaniu lampionów. * Ma potworny kompleks, nienawidzi wszystkich programów gdzie rolę fotografa pełnia mężczyźni. Dziewczyna nie jeste feministką, tylko w takim przypadku dostaje ataku wściekłości. * Ma rodzinę również w Norwegii, Holandii, Madrycie oraz na Litwie. * Blair, jest osobą autystyczną. We wczesnym dzieciństwie gargulki wykryto u niej zaburzenie zwane Zespołem Aspergera. * W dzieciństwie Blair nosiła okrągłe okulary, (podobne do tych, co Harry Potter, z resztą czasem ją tak nazywano) były tak duże, że zakrywały połowę jej twarzy. * Gargulica nie przepada za powieściami dla młodzieży, ( i ogólnie za rzeczami typowo "młodzieżowymi) ceni sobie powieści kryminalne i (jak to ona nazywa) "Nowoczesne Fantasy" (czyli bez królestw, magów itp) oraz science-fiction i książki naukowe. * Kiedy się denerwuje, marszczy nos tak, że w pełni widać jej dziurki. * Kolekcjonuje rysunki. * Szczerze nie znosi smaku ani widoku owoców truskawek. * Ulubione kwiaty Blair to niezapominajki. * W swoim rodzinnym domu dzieli pokój z siostrą. * Ma słabość do czekolady, karmelu, galaretki i toffi. Uwielbia również słodzone mleko w tubce, mimo, iż ma lekką nietolerancję laktozy. * Nie lubi jabłek. Kiedyś przy ugryzieniu jabłka straciła zęba. * Boi się koni. * Nie znosi wspominek na temat krwi, oraz potwornie się jej brzydzi, mdli ją i panikuje na widok chociaż kropelki. * Nie lubi małych dzieci, i nigdy nie chce mieć jakiegokolwiek potomka. Denerwują ją ciągłe płacze, krzyki, jęki. * Umie ruszać uszami. * Rodzina upiorki zwraca się do niej imieniem Daria. * Ma klaustrofobię. Jej największy koszmar to zatrzaśnięcie się w windzie lub w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu. * W dzieciństwie chciała zostać astronautką. * Jest wysoka, ma 1.73 m wzrostu. * Jej dom mieści się na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca. * Nie potrafi szyć. * Nie znosi gumy miętowej, a jej ulubiony smak lodów to mięta z czekoladą, ma wielki sentyment do tego połączenia. * Nie umie jeździć na: rowerze, rolkach ani łyżwach, a nawet na wrotkach, chociaż chciała się nauczyć. * Nienawidzi szpinaku z powodu przykrego incydentu z przedszkola. * Blair uwielbia zapach owoców cytrusowych (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pomarańczy i grapefruta). * Ma duże stopy. Jej rozmiar buta to 41. * Segreguje swoje rzeczy i zmienia wystrój pokoju co tydzień. * Przed snem czyta. * Ulubiony słodycz Blair to chałwa sezamowa z bakaliami. * Nie potrafi pływać oraz nie przepada za aktywnością fizyczną. * Nie znosi naleśników, ale tylko tych z serem na słodko. Blair znienawidziła ten posiłek za sprawą swojej siostry. * Zdarza jej się okazywać swoją infantylność. * Uwielbia musicale, animacje i ogólnie produkcje w których dużo się dzieje. * Mimo iż zdecydowanie jest umysłem humanistycznym, i idealnie pasuje do niej okrešlenie "człowiek renesansu" Blair wolałaby być umysłem ścisłym, stara się podciągnąć w takowych przedmiotach (fizyka, chemia) ale cóż, wyłącza się na praktycznie każdej lekcji i ucieka myślami gdzie indziej, często do swojego wyimaginowanego świata. * Gargulka uwielbia święta Bożego Narodzenia - to jej ulubiony czas w roku. * Ma słabość do azjatyckich wzorów i piór. * Gargulka nienawidzi herbat z czerwonych owoców (np.z malin, żurawin, dzikiej róż). * Wie o Ever After High. * Dziewczyna tak naprawdę, powinna nazywać się Blair Willows gdyż Willows jest nazwiskiem jej ojca. Po nim gargulica otrzymała rodzinna pamiątkę, oraz dziedziczy rezydencję w Upioryżu. * Strój do serii "Freaky Field Trip" Blair, zawdzięcza simowej pracy Liścia. *Relacja z Justinem została skleciona dzięki Amity.Gali, z Natashą dzięki Liściowi, z Hatimem relację zawdzięcza Pixie, relacja z Margaret napisana przez LilyWolf, z kolei relację z Victorią zawdzięcza Cziko. * Strój do serii "A Musically Horryfing Inspiration" Jest inspirowany jedną z kreacji Madonny w teledysku do piosenki "4 Minutes" * Imię jej towarzyszki w serii "Defenders of Light" to skrócona forma słowa "Coloratura" (pol. Koloratura) jest to termin muzyczny. * Cytat "Za taką czułość wyznam szczerze to mnie od razu cholera bierze" został zaczerpnięty od KS. Jana Twardowskiego, w felietonach "Smak radości, zaś cytat "Twoja inteligencja przeszła na ciemną stronę mocy" jest nawiązaniem do serii "Star Wars" z kolei cytat "niezła szpila Al" jest nawiązaniem do wypowiedzi Poppy w animacji DreamWorks "Trolle". * Motyw z rodziną Blair, a dokładniej z jej ojcem jest zainspirowany dwoma seriami: serialem Disne'ya "Mój kumpel duch" oraz grą komputerową "Whisperring Willows" - od gry zostało także zaczerpnięte prawdziwe nazwisko dziewczyny, zaś od serialu motyw ze złotym zegarkiem kieszonkowym pozwalającym otwierać bramy zaświatów, motyw z zazdrosnym bratem a także imiona rodziny Blair od strony ojca włącznie z nim. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''Eklerka (przez San-Hee), Blue (przez Fiorellę), Rochi (Przez Min) Herbaciarka/Herbaciara (przez bardzo dobrych znajomych), Gargulsia, Balir (przez Natashę) *'Ulubione powiedzonka :' "O ironio!", "Na mą duszę!", "Facepalm" "Bo jakżeby inaczej...", "Nie cierpię" "Cholera!" *'Zwierzak: Yorczyca imieniem Tina. *'''Nie rusza się bez: Okularów , złotego zegarka kieszonkowego na łańcuszku oraz długopisu, notesu. *'W szkole najbardziej lubi': Języki obce i geografię. *'....A najmniej:' Matematykę oraz Informatykę. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Dzieli go z siostrą - okropną bałaganiarą. *'Ciekawostka': Jest ostatnią "żyjącą" członiknią rodu Willows, wobec czego jest jedyną spadkobierczynią. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|155px Gargulec – dekoracyjne, ozdobne, wystające poza lico muru, zakończenie rynny dachowej, z którego woda deszczowa ma swobodny odpływ. Początkowo kamienne, później wykonywane z blachy. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierają fantazyjne formy: twarzy ludzkich, paszczy zwierzęcych, fantastycznych stworów (np. Katedra Notre-Dame w Paryżu). Z Francji rozpowszechniły się na całą Europę. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. thumb|left|108px Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|238pxFrancja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Wystąpienia *Evinan: Black Knight Attacks *Monster High in the Christmas Carol *Terror in Madread *Elemental Masters *Bollywood here we come! *Bloody Little Liars *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters *Grim Rangers: Days of Undead *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals W filmie Live-Action w rolę Blair wcielić się mogłaby Jennifer Stone thumb|left|92px- Amerykańska attorka, znana najbardziej z roli Harper Finkle w serialu Disney Channel "Wizards of Waverly Place" (pl. Czarodzieje z Waverly Place) Ta aktorka, posiada rysy twarzy, pasujące do Blair. W angielskiej wersji językowej, Blair głosu użyczałaby Tara Strong (oryginalny głos Twilight Sparkle z serialu "My little pony Friendship is magic") zaś w polskiej wersji językowej, Blair dubbingowałaby Magdalena Krylik (głos min. " polskiej" Twilight Sparkle z MLP FiM) . Galeria Blair i Howly.jpg|Blair i Howly Owll Blair Chibi.jpg|Chibi Blair blaiir.jpg|Kolejny "Paintowy" obrazek Blair i San-Hee na bazie by Rochi.png Galeria artów w różnych strojach Blair G.jpg|Strój inspirowany skrzypcami. Blair.jpg|W stroju inspirowanym wycieczką do Włoszech. Blair GSR.jpg|W filmie "Podwodna straszyprzygoda" jako syrenia wersja konika morskiego (Tym razem ma okulary na głowie gdyż podobno koniki morskie są prawie ślepe xD) Biusa art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Miusa Harumi jako "Biusa" Blair The Crystalling akwamaryn.jpg|W filmie The Crystalling Blair MH Fdos.jpg|First day of school Blair i Justin na bazie by Rochi.png|School's out z Justinem (na bazie) Galeria rysunków w różnych strojach Blair NS.jpg|Blair w New Scaremester BlairDeGhoulCoffinBean.jpg|Coffin Bean Blair13Wishes.jpg|13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah BlairSYIV.jpg|show your inner vintage BlairS&S.jpg|Sweet & Sour BlairSC.jpg|Spooky Camp BlairScaris.jpg|Scaris city of frights BlairEBKA.jpg|Evinan: Black Knight Attacks BlairAMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Blair GG.jpg|Ghouls Getaway Blair GP.jpg|Ghostly Pokemon - inspirowane pokemonem Liepard blair bgd.jpg|Best Ghost Day blair dp.jpg|Diamond Party blair el.jpg|Electrifield blair fok.jpg|Festival of Knights blair gpb.jpg|Ghoul's Pet Beastie blair pp.jpg|Planete Pop blair cc.jpg|Comics Cosplay - w stroju inspirowanym Scoobym Doo blair di.jpg|Disney Inspiration - w stroju inspirowanym Meridą blair owoc.jpg|Orchard - World of Chaos jako humanoidalna gruszka BlairGaB.jpg|Gloom and Bloom - niezapominajka Blair MM.jpg|Monster Minis - Original Ghouls Blair EP.jpg|Expecto patronum! Blair TT.jpg|True Tarot Blair ZS.jpg|Zombie Shake (Daltonista mi się włączył i pomimo zmiany wyglądu ma źle pokolorowane brwi :/ ) Blair SEA.jpg|Scarlivy Ever After - jako "Piękna" z Pięknej i Bestii Blair MC.jpg|Music Class Blair BYBY gg.jpg|Boo York,Boo York : Gala ghoulfriends Blair WTMH.jpg|Welcome to Monster High! Blair FDC.jpg|Freak du Chic Blair Creepateria.jpg|Creepateria Blair BC.jpg|Black carpet Blair H gg.jpg|Haunted Getting ghostly Blair PD portret.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Blair PD2.jpg|Picture Day Blair GN.jpg|Gypsy Night Blair FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Blair H.jpg|Horristmas Blair LG style.jpg|W stylu Lady Gagi Blair SW.jpg|Shriek Wrecked IMG 20161215 143027.jpg IMG 20161215 142949.jpg Blair EM lód.jpeg|Elementar Masters - lód Blair BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Blair TiM 1.jpeg|Terror in Madread Blair TiM 2.jpeg|Terror in Madread Blair San-Hee Art class.jpeg|Art Class z San-Hee Yumehą Blair MHICC.jpeg|MHICC Blair BLS.jpeg|Bloddy Little Secrets Blair FPCH.jpg|Fluffy puffy clawsome hair! Blair RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Blair HoI.jpg|Horror on ice Bllair.jpg|Geek Shriek BlairWDziwnejKiecce.jpg|SDCCI Blair AA13BD.jpg|Amelie and the 13 Birthday Disasters Blair DTD.jpg Blair Bridgette GG.jpg|Garden Ghouls z Bridgette Gargouille Blair TM.jpg|Tumblr Monsters Blair FR.jpg|Fierce Rockers Blair & Justin SDCCI.jpg|San Diego Comic coon international z Justin Saina Blair PitC.jpg Blair S1600.jpeg|Sweet 1600 Blair CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Blair GAM.jpeg|Ghods among monsters Blair DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light - oraz jej towarzyszka, Colora Blair SeA oficjalna.jpeg|Scarily Ever After jako Blairdynka (wcale nie brzmi jak Blairdyńka, wcale...) Blair SDccI.jpeg|San Diego Comic Coon 2018 - alternatywna wersja wyglądu Blair, to znaczy pokazana jest tylko i wyłącznie z jej "dusznej" strony genów Blair GM.jpeg|Game Monsters - Mei, z "Overwatch" (inspiracja, nie przerysowanie, strój do Eklerki musiał pasować) Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|z Justinem, Scary in The rain Blair i Justin w randomowych ubraniach.jpeg|w randomowym stroju BlairJustiniSanHeeProjektyStrojówDoTiT.jpeg Blair DT.jpeg|Dead Tired BlairiJustinWRandomowychStrojach2.jpeg Blair HSH.jpeg|Home Screach Home Blair AMHI new.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration, nowy, oficjalny art do zupełnie innej piosenki niż wcześniejszy Blair i Justin FFT.jpeg|Freaky Field Trip Blair AMHI EV1.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration - wersja Exclusive z Amelie Purrmeow BlairJakNaJakąśGalęCzyCośWTenDeseń.jpeg Blair & Mei GR.jpeg|Ghouls Rule (z Mei - Lin) GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Bliar & Luane DoL.jpg San-HeeBlairiJustinNaZimę.jpg Blair i Justin BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe ( z Justinem) Blair maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets JamieJustinBlair GB.jpg|Gloom Beach Randomowystrójdlablair.jpg Blair FDOS 2.jpg|Nowy First Dy of School, czyli jak w pierwszym dniu szkoły zaakcentowač skąd się pochodzi BlairRandomoweUbrankoNaZimę.jpg Blair Between classes.jpeg|Between Classes Blair RnG.jpg|Rock'n'Grease Blair BITAS 1990.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 1990' Galeria rysunków Blair ID.jpg Blair1.jpg blair na moscie.jpg|inspirowane okładką filmu "Scaris city of frights" Nowa Blair.jpg|Nowy wygląd Blair Blair2.jpg|Kolejna poza z nowym wyglądem Blair poza 3.jpg Blair i Miusa.jpg|Blair z Miusą Blair i Cici.jpg|Blair z Cici Blair Winter Basic.jpg|Zimowy basic Chibi Blair urodzinowa.jpg|Urodzinowa Blair w wersji chibi :^) Blair i San chibi.jpg AmelieBlairSanHeeNaWrotkach.jpg|Z San i Amelie na wrotkach Amelie i blair.jpg|Blair i Amelie San i blair krysztalki.jpg|Kryształowe Blair i San Blair San i Amm RM.jpg|Blair,San-Hee i Amelie Blair portret.jpg|Taki se portrecik Blair rysowany po dwudziestej trzeciej ze zwyczajnej nudy Blair i Tina.jpg|Blair i Tina <3 TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki TakiSeRysunek.jpg|za często oglądam a ojczymem seriale... Blair Anime.jpg|Tak bardzo nie wychodzi mi Anime TakiSeRysunek dla Amity Gali.jpg TakaSeBlair.jpg|W marynarskim wdzianku Blair Alya.jpg|Jako Alya z "Miraculous" San Hee i Blair szkic.jpg|Blair z San-Hee Blair i San szkic 2.jpg|Blair i San-Hee Blair w kapeluszu.jpg|A tu mamy Blair którą próbowałam narysować w kapeluszu TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|Blair,Mei - Lin,Otto,Ally,San-Hee,Szeheryzade oraz Genevieve TakiSeRysunekPastelami.jpg|Blair na murku z jakimś pseudopejzażem (rysowane i szkicowane pastelami) to nic że wygląda jak cmentarz z XIX wieku TakiSobieMalunekBlair.jpg SzkicBlairWWersjiLudzkiej.jpg|Nie to wcale nie jest mój autoportret... Nataniela i Patrick - kuzyni Blair.jpeg|Kuzyni Blair - Nataniela i Patrick Blair Veronica.jpeg|z Veronicą Miusa i Blair.jpeg|Blair dzięki Miusie doświadcza tego czego słucha współczesna młodzież Blair&San-Hee.jpeg|Miałam fazę na stroje tego typu CynthiaBlairNaChińskiNowyRok.jpeg|Happy Chinese new year! (chyba źle napisałam "chiński" no ale trudno) MiusaSanBlair.jpeg|miałam pomysł na serial..?! BlairRozmyślaNaRynku.jpeg|To w tle to Kraków miał być TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg BlairGenevieve.jpeg BlairZFiliżanką.jpeg BlairWBiałymKomplecieSzkic.jpeg|A tu w stroju inspirowanym strojem wokalisty w teledysku do mojej, to jest Blair ukochanej piosenki BlairKreśliŚlaczki.jpeg AmelieBlair.jpeg BlairZLatarniąCzarnoBiała.jpeg|Z cyklu "Idea po naoglądaniu się telewizji" Blair i San.jpeg HappyBirthdayBlair.jpeg Blair w dziwnej sukience i z pseudoparasolem.jpeg Cookie z wycinanką.jpg|w wycinance Cookie BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Blair w indygo włosach.jpg|Skoro ja włosy na indygo farbuję (w wakacje, rzecz jasna) to czemu nie Blair? Blair na latarnii.jpg Blair na wielkanoc.jpg BlairPrzyLustrzeCzegoNieWidać.jpg|Przed jakimś tam lustrem (znowu, inspirowane teledyskiem, powinnam tyle muzyki nie słuchać...) Blair pełny szkic by Rochi.jpg BlairWDeszczuSzkic.jpg|Co ja poradzę, że uwielbiam rysować osoby w deszczu? StylizacjaDlaBlair4.jpg|Stylizacja numero jeden StylizacjaDlaBlair3.jpg|Stylizacja numero dwa StylizacjaDlaBlair2.jpg|Stylizacja numero trzy StylizacjaDlaBlair1.jpg|Stylizacja numero cztery BlairZParasolemSzkic.jpg|Tak moi drodzy, tu jest Blair DeGhoul. Urodzinowa Blair 2017.jpg SanMiusaAmelieBlair.jpg BlairKolorowySzkic.jpg NowyDesignBlairPortret.jpg|To uczucie, kiedy czytasz wikipedię o swoim ulubionym muzyku, i natrafiasz na zdjęcie, co zmusza Cię do mimowolnej inspiracji jego forograią... Scenka do BHWC.jpg Blair new design ID.jpg|nowe ID Blair San-Hee i Justine kolorami rysowane.jpg Blair syrenka.jpg KolejnyRysunekPortretowyBlair.jpg SzkicPortretBlairWDzieciństwie.jpg|Szkic - portrecik Blair w dzieciństwie BlairAllyJustinSzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Ally i Justinem KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg Blair CB cośalaportret.jpeg|Siedź cicho, i kochaj herbatę <3 BlairNewDesignInnaPoza.jpeg BlairCiciJustinKolorowySzkic.jpeg|Kolorowy szkic z Justinem Sainą oraz Cici Clock ŚcianaSławLubCośKołoTegobyRochi.jpeg IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Blair i Justin na kolorowym pseudo tle.jpeg|nie oceniać mnie, proszę BlairiJustinByRochi.jpeg BlairiJustinNaŁyżwachSzkic.jpeg|z Justinem na łyżwach Blair i Justin chibi by Rochi.jpeg Blair i Justin w strojach do BLL.jpeg Chibi Blair i Justin na święta by Rochi.jpeg Blair z papugą szkic.jpeg|Z Teneryfy pozdrawiaaaam BlairKolorowyRysunekDługopisem.jpeg AmelieJustinBlairVictoriaNaszkicowaniInaczej.jpeg|z Jstinem, Amelie i Victorią szkic Blair w latach dzieciństwa.jpeg|Jako dziecko SzkicIlustracjiZSanHeeJustinemIBlair.jpeg|ilu z Justinem i San-Hee w stanie smutku Zobacztomy.jpeg|Zobacztomy - czyli zasługa pamiętnych rozmów i shipowania o celebrytach BlairIConstiSzkic.jpeg Szeheryzade i Blair szkic.jpg|z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Blair szkic.jpg BlairWRandomowymStrojuZOranżadkąUkochaną.jpg|Cudze chwalicie, swego nie znacie~ Portretowy szkic Blairin by Rochi.jpg Blair i bliźniaki Saina stylem serialowym.jpg|stylem z PDU Pokójblairszkicpodglądowy.jpg|szkic pokoju Blair Blair&BlairArt.jpg|pokazana z "dwóch stron" genów ScenaŻywcemZMusicaludoSITR.jpg|Scena żywcem z musicala, z San-Hee, Blair, Justinem oraz Min w rolach głównych MojeFavTrioByRochi.jpg BlairZParasolkąWRandomowymStrojubyRochi.jpg BlairDoSEAZnowu.jpg Blair z różą by Rochi.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Galeria od innych Blair by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Blair Skullette by Amity.Gala.png|Skullette Blair od Amity.Gala Blair Gloom and Bloom by Amity.Gala.jpg|Blair w G&B od Amity.Gala Blair by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala TC by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Amm i Blair CL.jpg|Couples look z Amelie od Amity.Gali Blaircia.jpg|Blair na jakimśtambudynku od Amity.Gali STO LAT ROCHI!!!!!!! by A.G.jpg|od Amity. Gala Blerias.png|Blair w Simsach od Listka Blair głowa.png|Portret Blair w Simsach od Listka Blir.png|Od Liścia Blairstoat.png|Od Listka 1468509701723-788361979.jpg|Od Czikorita08 1470135135758-384585116.jpg|Od Czikorita08 1468839740111-1009739192.jpg|Od Czikorita08 PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|Od Czikorita08 Blair by PixieGiggler.jpg|Od PixieGiggler Blair art by Pixie.PNG|Od PixieGiggler Blair by Smoczka.jpg|Od SmoczaS Blair by smoczas.jpg|Od SmoczaS Blair by Masza.png|Od Masza108 BlairSkullette.png|Skullette Blair od NickieID. Bq.png|Portret Blair autorstwa LilyWolf. 1460907382637.png|Od Esterwy. PueVEB6.jpg|Request Blair od Lamcii Blair 3 by A.G.jpg|Od Anity.Gala (wreszcie widać że hybryda <3) Blair 2 by A.G.jpg|Jak obok, tylko bez kolorów NatiAmel.png|Simowa Blair z Natashą oraz Amelie od Liścia Grupowyprzykuc.png|simowy przykuc ziomalek z Amelie i Natashą, od Liścia Blairijustin1.png|simowa Blair w całej okazałości z Justinem by Liściu (w designach z FFT) Blairijustin3.png|Również simowi Blairin by Liściu Blairijustin2.png|wspólny portrecik simowych Blair i Justina, by Liściu Heathers.png|Od Liścia, czyli Kiedy Blair, miałabyć jedną z The Heathers Ale zostala wygryziona Strójblairodliścia.jpg|strój dla Blair od Liścia Pokójbalir.png|pokój simowej Blair by Liściu MoodboardBlair.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany Blair od Liścia Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Blair DeGhoul *Luty 2016-Ujawniono istnienie Blair. *Marzec 2016-Powstaje strona i Bio Blair. *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się pełny art Blair. *Kwiecień 2016-Blair zalicza odcinkowy debiut *Lipiec 2016 - Blair DeGhoul zostaje "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes. *2018 - Blair zaliczy filmowy łnometrażowy debiut.Jako jedna z głównych postaci. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy